S4, 16 Flat Line Future (FB) (October 2, 2019)
Corresponding text underneath each picture... 25th April: Present Day Tank's Apartment... This was it. Today was the day. Today I would hear Darkblade confess to murdering my parents and, if all went well, would reveal who, if anybody, had hired him to do so. It was a big day - one that I had spent the last 13 years chasing. Today was the day that Frank Foster would finally be a free man. I'd woken not long after the sun had risen, comfy back in my own bed on Qoter, but had been unable to get back to sleep. My heart was already beating hard with anticipation at the coming day and my nerves made me unable to settle. To keep myself occupied, lest my brain start to over-think everything, I decided to give Tracks some much-needed TLC. It had been ages since I'd had some quality time with my droid and I'd noticed some of his servos beginning to whine and his joints creaking recently. As such, I got him onto the living room table and got to work. Being as quiet as I could, so as not to wake either Cat, in the next room, or Ranger, who for now was sleeping on my couch just a few meters away, I began tinkering. As always, working with the mechanics of my best friend helped to calm me down. It had always been the case. For as long as I could remember, I'd carried scrap metal with me. Just to fiddle with if needs be, to give me something to do in quiet moments or to keep my mind occupied in times like these. Still, even with the work at hand to distract me, my mind still found time to reflect on recent events. After the drugs factory had exploded and I had knocked Darkblade out, I'd had Cat call in the authorities while Ranger, Tracks and I kept an eye on our unconscious prisoner. Every fibre of my being had wanted to kill him and part of me had hoped that the hit over his head with the metal pole had done, but I knew that I needed him alive. I needed him to confess and the only way of getting that out of him and to clear my own name would be to do this properly; To have him arrested and for him to confess in front of a judge. Of course, I myself, as Chain Rockwell had been involved in some... dubious activities recently, however, after the High Priestess of the Namori on Fuyoria had been informed that the man who'd kidnapped her daughter had been brought in, she'd seen to it that any convictions that may have been brought against me were waived. For that, I was incredibly grateful and had made a mental note to thank her in person later on today. Because that's what the main focus of the trial was going to be - the fact that Darkblade had kidnapped Aurora, the High Priestess' daughter and had almost killed her. That's what he was being tried for - My parents' murders were almost a side point. That fact made my heart ache but I understood why it was that way. Aurora is an important person and her attempted murder was far more recent than the murder of my parents, who, as much as I loved them, were in reality just two rich people and who died thirteen years ago and whom everyone thought Frank Foster had killed. I sighed loudly and then caught myself, remembering that Ranger was sleeping close by. Ranger - he was an enigma. I still couldn't shake the feeling that we'd met before, but for the life of me, I still couldn't place when or where. After Darkblade had been taken into custody, Ranger had decided to stick around for a bit. In his words, he had "nothing better to do", so elected to hang with us until Darkblade's trial was over. He'd done a lot for us since we'd met and I was planning a little 'thank you' gift to give him tonight, once everything was over and before he headed on his way tomorrow. Despite the little amount of time that I'd known him, I'd quickly grown to enjoy his company. His quick and never-ending wit and his light-hearted approach to even the darkest subjects was infectious and never failed to brighten the mood. I'd be sad to see him go, I realised. And despite his flirtatious manner, I knew Cat would miss him as well. Several hours passed and outside, the sun rose higher in the Qoterian sky, heralding the start of a bright new day. The light reflected off the metal and glass buildings, increasing the sun's capacity for lighting up the planet-wide city and I allowed myself a small smile at the sight. Checking my watch, I discovered that it was very almost time for me to head off to the Senate district, ready for the trial. As it was such a high-profile case, the trial would be taking place in the Grand Court room of the Senate itself and not only that, but it was to be televised live as well. That was a rather daunting prospect to be honest and I had toyed with the idea of not going. Frank Foster was still, after all, wanted for prison break. I'd successfully avoided capture so far and would like it to stay that way, so attending one of the most high-profile trials of the century, being broadcast live to billions of people, probably wasn't a great idea. However, I'd been on TV before and hadn't been recognised as Foster. Everybody remembered Frank Foster as the ten-year-old child who'd killed his family. They wouldn't recognise me now, aged twenty-four and with a beard! So, after some deliberation, I'd decided to go. I wasn't actually needed. I wasn't to give evidence or anything like that, but the High Priestess had invited me along, as she knew what this meant to me. I hadn't gotten on particularly well with the leader of the Namori when we had met in person, however, I'd become good friends with her daughter and next-in-line to the throne, Aurora. I hadn't seen Aurora since the attack on the Spire back in December, so I was looking forward to seeing her again later on. The trial wasn't until one o'clock, however, I had also been granted permission to visit the holding cells before then, to speak to Darkblade privately. Again, I had the High Priestess to thank for that. That was probably what I was most nervous about. I hadn't been alone with Darkblade since... well, since I'd seen him apparently die on Iapra. Back when we were friends. Another lifetime ago. But I had to do it. I had to speak to him and know why. Part of me had feared that he would break out before the trial, but my fears had been unfounded as he was still there, ready and waiting to be tried. He was kept under constant guard and apparently had shown no signs of even wanting to escape. It was as if he'd lost all fight. I wasn't convinced, personally, but I'd find out for myself in a short while. I finished up with Tracks, switched him back on and got him to test his functions, making sure everything was working correctly, whilst I began to get myself ready for the day. A short while later and I was almost ready to go. Cat emerged from our bedroom, fully dressed already, and looked me over. Cat: "Very smart." She remarked on my suit with a quick peck on my cheek. Tank: "Thanks." I replied simply, too nervous to come up with any kind of witty response. Cat: "Are you sure you're up for this?" She checked, looking up at me with her big eyes full of concern. Tank: "Yeah." I nodded, not sounding confident even to myself. Cat: "You don't have to go." Tank: "No, but I want to. It's time to know the truth. I've waited too long for this to not go now." Ranger: "Are you sure you don't want us to come with you?" Ranger piped up from where he lay on the couch, hands behind his head, making me jump. I hadn't even realised had woken up! I reconsidered it for a moment but then shook my head, as I had every other time I'd been asked. Tank: "No, I'll be fine. Thanks though." Ranger: "Well... if you're sure." Cat gave me a knowing look. Tank: "I'm sure." I affirmed, smiling softly. Governor Boan's Office... This was it. Today was the day. Manerre: "Only 2 hours until you need to be at the courtroom, brother." The Governor's aide reminded. Judas: "Blasted trial." He cursed, having been putting off any preparations or even thoughts of it for as long as possible. "Am I even needed there?" Manerre: "Unfortunately so, yes. Just think of it as an opportunity to improve your public standing." The Governor scowled into his paperwork. There were multiple reasons that Judas didn't want to attend the trial, but chief among them was the fact that he was fuming. Darkblade had gotten caught and that meant that he wouldn't be able to fulfil his end of their bargain. He wouldn’t be able to kill Tank from in prison. Judas sighed loudly and tossed aside his datapad, running a stressed hand through his hair. Judas: " I'm not going." He decided. Manerre: "But for the planetary Governor to not turn up and show support for the Namori at this time..." Judas: "I don't give a damn about the Namori!" He snapped. "Or what the public think of me! I'm not going because if I see Tank, I'm not sure what I'll do and THAT certainly won't go down well with the public, live on TV." Manerre faltered momentarily. Manerre: "Rockwell is going to be there?" He quizzed casually. Judas: "Of course he will be! He was the one who rescued the Priestess from that... terrorist!" Manerre: "I see." He paused to think. "Well then maybe it's best if you don't go after all. I shall inform them of the change in plans and shall go in your place. Somebody from this office should be present." Judas: "Fine." He mumbled bluntly. "Anything else?" Manerre: "No, sir. That's all for today." Judas nodded before turning to his drinks cabinet and grabbing the nearest drinking glass and bottle of liquor. Manerre meanwhile ambled from the room, his cane tap, tap, tapping on the floor as always, leaving each of the disfigured brothers alone. Darkblade had been stupid. He'd gotten himself caught and now it was Judas' mess to sort out. They had a deal and it was one that Judas very much wanted to see to fruition. Tank's death for access to all the tech, gadgets and Government resources that Darkblade could ever want. Except now he was locked away like the simpleton Judas had hoped he'd be better than. But no matter, Judas reflected as he stared into his drink. He had a plan... Darkblade was an idiot. Manerre had been fuming ever since he'd gotten himself arrested. How was that fool ever going to kill Judas for him if he was locked away?! The Governor's crippled sibling sighed loudly as he hobbled on his mis-matched legs along the corridor. Oh well. It wasn't over just yet. He had a plan... The Grand Courtroom... With just an hour until the start of the trial, the Senate's Grand Court was beginning to fill up. Important dignitaries. The jury. Spectators. Everybody was now filing in to take their seats. The auditorium itself was an elongated semi-circle in shape. A single podium for the accused stood alone at ground level in the centre of the room, behind which was what was known as 'the long walk' - a pathway leading to the podium from the single door out of the holding cells. Before the podium were the judge’s desks and arranged in banks around all sides was seating. One area was reserved for the jury and another for any high-profile figures in attendance. It was the latter of those areas that Manerre Boan ambled towards as he entered the room, heading for the seat reserved for his brother. There were already multiple others in attendance, most of whom the Governor's Aide recognised as he approached. Sat in the second row, in the seat beside Manerre's brother's, was a regal-looking woman with white skin and a red-painted face. With long, flowing robes and hair to match, her very aura was that of elegance and power. The High Priestess of the Namori. Manerre: "Ah, your grace." Manerre acknowledged as he approached and took his seat. High Priestess: "The Governor will not be attending?" She queried, sounding displeased, jumping right to the matter without any preamble. Manerre: "Unfortunately he is indisposed. I shall be in attendance in his place." High Priestess: "I see. You are his aide, are you not?" Manerre: "I am, your grace." He confirmed, the two having never met before. The High Priestess nodded before indicating to the young woman sat to her right. High Priestess: "Please allow me to introduce my middle child, Meissa." Meissa's skin was porcelain white, as was that of all Namori and her fiery hair was almost as red as her mother's face paint. Meissa: "A pleasure." She smiled, extending a hand. Manerre: "Likewise." He took the preferred hand and kissed it. "So, you must be Aurora's younger sister, am I right?" Meissa: "You are." She smiled. Manerre: "And where is the heir herself?" He queried, returning his attention to the leader of the Namori. The High Priestess' already glum expression turned stony. High Priestess: "Aurora was getting far too caught up in the business of outsiders." She explained. "As such, she remains at home in Meilswan whilst we attend in her place." Manerre: "I see." He replied, considering the response. "But should she not be at the trial of the man who kidnapped her?" High Priestess: "Aurora holds this case too close to heart to pass any reasoned judgement. Logic would not enter into it. She still has much to learn." As she spoke, the High Priestess gazed across the courtroom, although Manerre doubted if she was actually seeing the room itself. Suddenly Mannere clutched at his stomach and groaned. Meissa: "Are you okay?" She frowned and her mother also turned to look. Manerre: "Apologies." He replied, composing himself, before explaining. "Stomach pains." Two Senate guards flanked the entrance to the holding cells, both staring sternly into the middle distance, ready to strike at the slightest sign of trouble. The officer whom I was following led me through the door and along the corridor. It had occurred to me on my journey here that this was in fact the first time I'd been back to the Senate since the battle with One, when Judas had attacked Cat and she, in turn, had scarred him. That thought made me feel unsettled and I was nervous enough as it was. The closer I got, as I was led towards the cell that housed Darkblade, the more my hands shook. I had had a few loose wires in my pocket for me to fiddle with to help distract me, but they'd been confiscated on my way in. The corridor seemed endless but eventually the guard stopped outside one. Guard: "Zeal; you've got a guest." He announced and, taking a deep breath, I walked up beside him. Through the cell bars, looking like some kind of caged animal, I could see Darkblade sat on a metal cot. He was without his armour, instead clothed in a prison outfit and my heart skipped a beat as I realised how similar he looked to when I first met him, back when we had escaped prison during the shift. His hair had grown out and was unwashed, his beard un-trimmed and his eyes were sunken. He didn’t look well. He was staring at the wall opposite and didn't bother to look up, even when the guard spoke. What would his reaction be when he saw me? The guard looked to me for confirmation that I wanted to proceed and, my heart thumping in my chest, I nodded. He unlocked the door and granted me entrance. Guard: "Any issues, hit your buzzer." He reminded me of the small emergency device I'd been given when I arrived. The cell door slammed shut, automatically locking, and I was alone with the man who had tried to kill me, my girlfriend, one of my best friends, had succeeded in murdering my parents... and whom I'd once called 'brother. Still staring at the wall, he hadn't seen me yet, seeming to not care at all that he was no longer alone. His mind was clearly not in the present. I took a deep breath. Tank: "Jarred." His real name came out of my mouth for the first time since I didn't know when and before I'd even realised that I'd used that rather than 'Darkblade'. A frown furrowed his face at my voice and slowly he turned to face me. Realisation dawned as his eyes met mine and for a moment I thought he was going to attack. I could see rage burning within him and his lip began to curl, but slowly, it turned back down and the fire went out. Tank: "Nothing to say?" I asked as he slowly turned his head away again and resumed staring at the wall. "No witty remark? No threats?" Jarred was silent. His eyes gazing into the unknown. This was already not going the way I had expected it to. Tank: "The authorities found your base." I informed him. "They used the logs in your ship to trace back to it." Still, there was no response, no visible reaction even. He just didn't seem to care. Tank: "They've confiscated everything. Your tech, your medical equipment - the lot. They're using the information from your computers as evidence against you." Jarred: "Go away." He growled. It wasn't threatening. In fact, it sounded weary, fed up almost. Defeated. Maybe the reports about him having lost his desire to escape had been true after all. Tank: "Why? So you can carry on watching the paint dry?" Jarred: "I'm not in the mood." Tank: "Well, neither were my parents but you didn't give them a choice did you?" I snapped the remark more harshly than I had expected and I realised that the longer I stood here, the more my anxiety and nerves were replaced by anger. Jarred glared at me again, his nostrils flaring like some wild beast, but still he made no move against me. Jarred: "What do you want?" Tank: "To talk. And for you to talk. I'm going to ask questions and I want you to answer them." I replied honestly, sitting down on the cot opposite him, so that he had no choice but to look at me. I instantly wished I hadn't, as his gaze was as intense as ever, but it was now fixed solely on me. Still, Jarred was silent. Tank: "Why?" I began. That was the most pressing question in my mind. Simply... Why? Jarred: "Why what?" Tank: "You know what." Jarred: "No, I don't." He retorted. "Could be anything." I bit my cheek, holding my tongue. Getting angry and shouting at him wasn't going to help the situation. Tank: "Okay, fine." I re-started. "Let's start with us. Did you ever care? About me? About us?" Jarred: "Of course I did!" He snapped. "You were my little brother! But brothers don't let each other die!" Tank: "There was nothing I could do!" I exclaimed, unable to help being drawn into the argument. "And besides, you were trying to kill me! Remember that part?" Jarred: "Because you led the GI right to me!" Tank: "For the hundredth time, no, I didn't!" I replied, exasperated. "When you got shot, I tried to save you! But you didn't have a pulse and we were going to be overrun at any moment. I had to leave you!" For a moment, Jarred was silent. "I wept for you!" Jarred: "Well weeping wasn't enough." I took a deep breath to calm myself down before speaking again. Getting heated was not going to help. Tank: "Is that why you've been after me since? You told me, when we fought in the station, that you wanted to take everything from me to make me suffer. Is that what this is still about? Revenge?" Jarred: "Isn't that what everything in life is about?" I was about to argue and disagree, but then realised how much of a hypocrite that would make me. I was spending my whole life searching for justice. It's what I lived for and spent every day searching for. So criticizing Jarred for doing the same for revenge felt a bit hollow. But was justice the same as revenge? Was one more or less worthy than the other? Could you justify one by seeking the next? Tank: "Okay," I said instead, moving the conversation on. "Why did you go to the drugs lab? For me? Or for the gang?" There was no immediate response, but Jarred's stern gaze did falter for the briefest of moments. We were clearly onto a touchy subject now and I knew exactly why. Tank: "I know they're the ones who took your daughter from you. I remembered the story." Jarred: "Both." He replied quietly, but did not elaborate, now looking forlornly at the floor between us. Tank: "Why?" Jarred: "Same reason as before. To kill them all. You too. They took Kristy - you took the life I was starting to rebuild." Again I had to force myself not to argue back. I hadn't taken his life away. After we escaped during the Shift, Jarred had been getting himself involved in more and more criminal dealings. I'd tried to save him! I hadn't taken anything. I wasn't sure what to say next, so instead kept my mouth closed. Jarred was still looking distantly at the floor and there was no doubt in my mind as to what he was thinking about. Jarred: "Kristy was alive." He announced suddenly, looking up at me. It was just a statement, but there was something new in his eyes. A pleading, sorrowful look. He looked for all the world like he was about to cry! Jarred: "She was there. At the factory." He continued and with a twist in my gut, I both understood and knew where this story was going. And I knew it wasn't good. Jarred: "They'd lied to me all those years ago. They hadn't killed her after all; just taken her as one of their own. Raised her. Made her one of them. She was alive... and I killed her." Chewing on nothing, trying not to let his emotions show, my old friend looked away again, now staring off into the corner of the cell. Jarred: "They didn't. But I did. The bombs... I watched her die; watched her disintegrate right in front of me. We were so close..." Now I got it; this was why he'd lost his drive and become so passive. He was in mourning all over again. For the briefest of moments, he'd had his daughter back - the person who meant the most to him in the galaxy - and then she was gone again. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. I put myself in that situation and imagined if I suddenly discovered that my parents were actually alive and well, but they were then cruelly snatched away again before we'd had even enough time to talk. I opened my mouth but quickly forced myself to shut it again, realising that I'd been about to comfort him! I had to focus on why I was here and not get caught up in his personal issues. I had to remind myself that, despite appearances, this wasn't the Jarred that I'd known on Iapra. This was the man who'd tried to kill both Cat and Aurora and had murdered my parents and now here I was feeling sorry for him. In no version of events did he deserve my care or comfort. Tank: "Well now you know what it's like." I said instead, using my annoyance at my near slip-up to fuel my anger. "Losing someone you love." Jarred, who'd been breathing heavily, almost froze before slowly turning to glare at me. Jarred: "I'VE ALWAYS KNOWN!" he shouted and all the anger and control that I'd felt moments before vanished, changed in an instant back into fear. Fear of the monster sat opposite me and of what he could do. Last time we'd been in a locked room together, he'd come very close to killing me. Only Eris had saved me then and she wouldn't be coming to help this time. Not after the Spire. Jarred: "I lost Kristy before! I know damn well how it feels." Tank: "Then you know how horrible and painful it is! So why dedicate your life to murder and killing people?" I pressed, trying to get some meaningful answers out of him. "Everybody you've ever killed has had a family or friends or somebody out there somewhere who you've put through this pain! That's what you put me through!" I could see Jarred trying to formulate a response but he couldn't find the right words, maybe didn't want to, but I could see the cracks beginning to form. I was getting through at long last. He looked away, unable to maintain eye contact with me and for a few moments there was silence once more. When Jarred said nothing, I asked, Tank: "Why?" I gave him a good thirty seconds to respond, but he said nothing and that was when my impatience and anger got the better of me. Tank: "WHY DID YOU KILL MY PARENTS?!" The echoes of my bellow faded away and as I sat there shaking with rage, all that was left was a silence so complete that I could have heard a pin drop. I had wanted to get a reaction out of Jarred but there was nothing. He didn't even look at me. Instead, he kept his head hung, staring forlornly at nothing. Tank: "What did they ever do to deserve it? What did they do to you?!" Jarred: "Not to me." The statement had been so quiet I almost hadn't heard it. But hear it I did. Frowning slightly, I waited and for the first time in the conversation, Jarred continued to virtually mutter, Jarred: "It was a job. Was hired." Tank: "Who by?" I asked quietly, my heart pounding. He shook his head sadly. Jarred: "It wasn't meant to be me." He replied instead. Tank: "I know." I nodded, remembering the conversation we'd had at the rail speeder station. Zeth Stripe, the man I'd initially believed to be responsible, had been hired but had swapped with Jarred at the last minute because he knew he was already being tailed by the police. "You told me before. So, who hired Zeth? Who wanted my parents dead?" Silence reigned for numerous long seconds. Tank: "Jarred," I pleaded quietly, leaning forwards. "Who ordered the deaths of my parents?" ... Jarred: "It was a guy. I never met him." Jarred: "Went by the name 'The Brain'. The Grand Courtroom... It was almost time. The room was alive with chatter as still more people filed into the auditorium. With barely fifteen minutes remaining until the trail was to begin, almost everyone had taken their seats. In the dignitaries area, Minister Hruuk-Te of The Followers of the Universe now sat with an Aide of her own, present as she was for all senate meetings and important events. Not far from her was the Chief of the Regentis police force, who had headed up the clean-up operation following the incident in the disused Knightborn rail speeder station. Beside Aurora's mother, the Namorian High Priestess, and her daughter, Meissa, Manerre Boan clutched at his stomach again with a grimace. The elder Namori looked to him with concern as he stood. Manerre: "My apologies ladies, but I feel the need to depart." He announced apologetically. "If I do not return in time for the trial's commencement, then I shall follow on the live stream." High Priestess: "Very well. Be well." She bade the cripple, her expression still one of concern and with that, he excused his way along the row of people and made for the exit, limping heavily all the way. My mouth was hanging agape. My entire being was in shock. Stunned beyond comprehension. I'd heard the words and my mind had gone into meltdown. I vaguely registered Jarred turning to look at me. Tank: "You're lying." The words came as a hoarse whisper. Jarred: "Why would I be?" He replied evenly. Confused almost. "What would that gain me? I have nothing left to lose! I've lost Kristy. Lost my one chance at revenge. Now I'm stuck in one of the most secure buildings on the planet," he exclaimed, looking around the cell for effect with his arms open, "about to be tried and locked away for good. Unless," he added, "they think that something more permanent is better suited." I was shaking my head in disbelief without even realising it. Was it true? Had Mr. Grey been lying to me for all this time? Had his elusive boss in fact ordered the deaths of my parents? I was so emotional that I couldn't think straight - My entire universe had fallen apart. My vision went fuzzy and I must have wobbled in my seat as Jarred frowned at me, looking almost concerned. Quickly, I stood up, but my vision went again as my body threatened to pass out on myself. Jarred: "You know him?" He questioned, but I was in no fit state to reply. Instead, I squeezed the buzzer that the guard had given to me and a few seconds later, the door jangled open. As I staggered out into the corridor, clutching my forehead in my hand, I registered the guard asking if I was alright, but I gave no response, still reeling from the shock. The thing was - I believed him. Despite everything Jarred had done to me, I heard the truth in his voice. There was no deception, no subterfuge, no twisted plan. He'd told me that truth and I couldn't believe it. I stumbled my way along the dimly-lit corridor, passing a guard walking in the opposite direction as I went and a minute later, trying to control my breathing, emerged into the Senate proper. It was here that I literally walked headlong into somebody passing by. We both grunted and apologised but a moment later, I recognised the other. Manerre Boan, the Governor's brother. Manerre: "Ahh, the man himself!" He smiled, clearly recognising me too and then frowning. "Well you don't look very well at all." I didn't know what to say. There were guards nearby so I couldn't be openly rude to the Governor's Aide and besides, my mind really wasn't in the moment right now. I stammered a couple of unintelligible sounds however, before I could say anything proper at all, Manerre had declared; Manerre: "No, you're in no fit state to be at a trial like this. Come, let's go and get you a coffee. I'm in need of some fresh air myself." And with that, he put a surprisingly firm arm around me and guided me away. The guard made his way deeper into the holding cells, passing a suited man, looking distressed and staggering the other way en-route. But the guard didn't care. They had no time for anything but that which they had been tasked with. They were entirely focused and without emotion. When he reached the relevant cell, he keyed it open and calmly proceeded inside. Jarred looked up, automatically scowling at the intrusion, but what he saw made his eyes widen in surprise. For stood in front of him was a man who looked identical to him. It was like looking in a mirror, it was that much of a likeness. After a moment of simply staring at each other, the guard reached up and proceeded to undo his uniform. Jarred's scowl returned at the bizarre turn of events, yet the guard continued to remove his entire uniform, including his shoes, until only his underwear remained, at which point, still staring at the prisoner and without uttering a sound, he tossed the uniform onto the cot. And just like that, the lights returned to Darkblade's eyes as realisation of what was happening dawned and he looked up to the guard with a grin. In the courtroom above, the trial was now due to have started several minutes ago. The judges and jury were in place and yet there was no accused. In the stands, the High Priestess' concern was growing. High Priestess: "Something's not right." She uttered quietly to her daughter. Meissa: "Relax, mother. Delays are commonplace here. They are not as precisely minded as we." She reassured with a smile, but despite her words, her mother remained unconvinced. Guard: "Alright, Zeal. Time's up." The same guard who had shown Tank in announced, as he opened the door to Darkblade's cell. The prisoner was sat where he had been sat almost since he first arrived. Guard: "Let's go." A pair of binders were placed around his wrists and as he was led from the cell, armed Senate guards flanked him as he was led along the corridor towards the room that held his ultimate fate. Meanwhile, outside, a maintenance door swung open and granted somebody their exit. The guard strode confidently into the open, taking a moment to savour the fresh air of freedom, before a small smile creased their cheek and Jarred Zeal, Darkblade, walked free. Announcer: "All rise!" A gavel banged against a wooden desk for attention. There was a unified shuffling and clunking as everybody got to their feet as the judges entered the room and took their seats. Meissa: "See, nothing to worry about." The young red-head smiled at her mother as everybody sat back down. Judge: "This court is now in session." Came the announcement. "Bring in the accused!" As quiet descended, at the far end of the room, the long walk door opened and in marched 2 Senate guards. They stepped aside to flank the entrance and from between them appeared their prisoner. Head hung low, his long hair hanging in his face, he walked slowly along the marked path towards the lone podium. As his walk ended, he stepped up onto it. In the stands, one person stood suddenly and pointed. High Priestess: "That is NOT the accused!" Her regal voice boomed angrily. The prisoner slowly looked up with a grin on his face. And then detonated. . . . . . Governor Boan's Office... The Governor was stood at his office window with his hands in his pockets when the fireball tore through the Senate roof. The blast front shook the glass and Judas froze in place, eyes wide, as he watched the flames scotch the sky. Nearby... The coffee mug radiated a welcome warmth into my hands as I sat gazing into its dark depths. Across the table from me sat Manerre Boan, taking a swig from his own mug. It was a bizarre situation to be in but I wasn't even thinking on it. My mind was elsewhere. The Brain had ordered my parents killed. I'd been lied to this entire time! He was never going to help me find out the truth! Every time Mr. Grey had promised his boss would deliver me the answers I so desperately sought... it was all bullscrim. 'Did Mr. Grey know?' I wondered briefly. Or was he just as in the dark about his employer's antics as I? Either way, I was fuming. Suddenly the glass window shook and as I looked outside in confusion, the echoes of a not too distant 'BOOM' reached us. Manerre: "Oh my..." My mouth fell open in horror at the sight and I scrabbled to my feet, rushing outside. A huge plume of flames and smoke was billowing from the top of the Senate building. Jarred! My shock was instantly replaced with fear. He'd escaped! I just knew it! I had to get there. I had to know for sure! Several minutes later and I arrived, panting, at the entrance to the building, but by now, security was everywhere. People who'd been inside were being evacuated and escorted to safety, whilst crowds of curious on-lookers strained to see past each other and the cordon that had been erected in order to get a better view. It was a scene of chaos and confusion, with everybody wondering what had happened. But I knew what had happened. In my heart, I knew that Darkblade had been behind this and that he was probably now on the run. I forced my way through the throngs of people and finally got to the front of the crowd, only to have a security guard's hand planted firmly on my chest. Guard: "Everyone stay back!" He demanded, whilst pushing away another viewer. Tank: "I need to get inside!" Guard: "No you don't." He snapped. "You need to turn around and leave. You all do. Until the area is secure, nobody is going in." I spent the next minute arguing with the guard and trying to get by, but it was no use. Nobody was going anywhere. So, clenching my teeth, trying not to let my emotions - my rage and dread - get the better of me, I forced my way back through the crowd and away from the flaming Senate. My heart was pounding and I could feel my chest tightening. This was too much. It was all too much. Just when things had started to get sorted out, this happens. My breath started coming in judders and I forced myself to calm down before I was overcome with anxiety and had a panic attack. After a good minute of forced, deep breathing, I exhaled long and slow with a plan now in mind. It wasn't much of a plan but it was the only thing I had control over right now. So, as another police speeder whizzed by, heading for the scene of the explosion with its sirens wailing, I pulled out my comlink and dialled. Mr. Grey: "Chain." The Brain's servant greeted when he picked up, but I was in no mood for pleasantries. Tank: "Is it true?" I demanded, much to Mr. Grey's obvious confusion. Tank: "Did The Brain order the hit on my parents?" It was just as blunt and to the point as I had wanted it to be and it worked. I'd caught him off-guard last May when I revealed I knew his real name, but even then he'd remained composed. But now, for the first time in the three and a bit years that I'd known him, Mr. Grey's impenetrable exterior faltered and I saw the look of shock on his face. It was only there fleetingly, but that's all that it took. That's all it took for me to know that it was true and that Jarred hadn't lied. The Brain had murdered my parents. Mr. Grey: "Chain..." he began. "I don't know where you got this information from but..." Tank: "DON'T." I snapped. "I know it's true; Jarred told me. I suppose you were hoping that wouldn't happen, weren't you? That's why you broke him out." It was an assumption and one that hadn't occurred to me until I said it, but now it all made sense. "You were hoping to break him out before I got a chance to speak with him - Well, guess what; it didn't work. And now I know the truth." Mr. Grey: "Chain..." Tank: "Tell your boss I'm coming for him." And with that, I ended the call. Later... Clunking and clattering sounds echoed down the gloomy alleyway as a lone figured cleared trash away from an oddly-clean storage container. Jarred swiped aside a newspaper and revealed a digital combination lock. Pulling out a small piece of paper, which he had found inside one of the pockets of the guard's uniform, he typed in the code written on it and with a satisfying 'click' the lid released. He opened it up and a grin spread over his face. A minute later and a fully-armoured Darkblade slid his helmet back over his head. But his armour and weapons weren't the only thing stashed away in the crate. Resting at the bottom of the box was a comlink. No sooner had he bent in to pick it up than it started to buzz with an incoming call. Darkblade: "So; I guess it's you I have to thank for breaking me out of there?" He queried after activating the link. Manerre: "Indeed." The Governor's brother responded. Darkblade: “And Tank?” Manerre: “Is fine. I got him out.” Darkblade: “Good.” He nodded. “I need him alive for a while longer yet.” Darkblade: "How'd you do it?" Manerre smirked slyly. Manerre: "It's called a 'Cast'. They're essentially robots dressed in skin. They can look like anyone and can integrate seamlessly into society. I've been assured that, if their creator so desires, they can sometimes not even know what they are. They'll be implanted with fake memories, fake feelings - everything it is to be human." Darkblade: "But not." He nodded admiringly. Manerre: "Exactly. Yours wasn't that complex though. It needn't have been for its purpose." Darkblade: "The explosion?" Manerre nodded. Darkblade: "Nice. Clever. In fact, it gives me an idea." He thought aloud. "Where'd you get it? Who makes them?" Manerre: "There's a guy named Corsair. He invented them and it was he who built your Cast for me." Darkblade nodded, a plan forming in his mind. Darkblade: "Send me his location." He demanded and Manerre nodded back. "You've done well." He congratulated and was about to hang up when something else occurred to him, Darkblade: "Oh! And I'm gonna need someplace new to work from. I'm gonna need a new base." ---------------------------------------------------------- BONUS PICTURES The cell block corridor. The main set for the Grand Courtroom. For the shots facing the other way, I built a smaller, different set. An alternative shot for Jarred's Cast being led into the courtroom. I often take multiple shots from different angles to see which looks best. This one was a tough decision between this close-up or the much wider shot I ended up using in the episode. The small set for the maintenance exit and Jarred leaving. This is the third or fourth time I've had to build this cafe set over the years! haha! The first couple of times I took loads of images so I'd hopefully not have to build it again, but there's never the images I want! I didn't bother building the entire set this time though, as this portion was the only part I needed. The simple set for the gathered crowd. Darkblade retrieving his armour from the alleyway crate. As my series is going to be jumping around though time, I will include a date on each episode and add it to the timeline at the end of each episode so that you can follow it. TIMELINE Category:R.K. Blast's Series